1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power switch circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, a 5 volt (V) standby voltage output from a 5V standby power port of a power supply is provided to a basic input output system (BIOS) of a computer before the computer is powered on, to signal the BIOS to initialize the computer system. After the computer is powered on, a 5V voltage output from a 5V power port of the power supply is provided to the computer. The 5V standby power port is shut off, however, the 5V standby voltage will continue for a short time and may be provided to the 5V power port of the power supply, possibly causing damage to the power supply. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.